


His Last Words

by micahisboreddd



Series: Quacknoblade. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cutting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahisboreddd/pseuds/micahisboreddd
Summary: Quackity can't take it anymore. Techno comes back home to something shocking that makes him want to kill everybody.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Quacknoblade. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	His Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Quacknoblade fanfic! No hate on the ship pleased! All the ships I do are based on my opinion on what I think is a good ship! Thanks! Also, I am aware that the festival and blowing up of L'manberg has already happened but I don't care. Warning- Suicide and cutting.  
> Also, it is technically 'His Last Words' so I'll probably change the she/her pronouns in the song to he/him, just fyi. And instead of his mom it's his lover/Techno

Quackity POV

_**Just an average guy He always wore a smile He was cheerful and happy for a short while** _

All the people who met me were freaked out. But I would always shrug it off. I had Techno! It would be fine! He didn't think I was weird! I hope... When I was younger I always thought I just had to keep on smiling and everything would be okay!

_**Now he's older Things are getting colder Life's not what he thought He wished someone had told him** _

But now I know better. I would smile for Schlatt all day, but it never seemed to be enough. So I have to wonder, is it enough for Techno? Is he unhappy with me as well? At least Techno doesn't abuse me. But what if he starts to? I probably deserve it anyway. At least, that's what Schlatt said.

_**He told you he was down, you let it slip by So from then on, he kept it on the inside He told himself he was alright But he was telling white lies Can't you tell? Look at his dull** **eyes** _

"Big Q! What's up man?" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw Fundy and Tubbo walking towards me, smiling.

"Hey guys. I'm not feeling the best today so I don't think I'm going to be able to help with the festival prep today." I said. It was true. Although, the pain was more mental. Some physical from the scars Schlatt's whip left on my back but... It was worse mentally. Way worse.

"Nah that's cool. Why don't you help take down some of the old Christmas decorations then?" Tubbo asked. Didn't he hear me? I was almost mentally incapable of processing any new information right now! But I should probably help them out. Besides, Techno wouldn't like a slacker, right? Schlatt certainly didn't.

\---

I had finished with the decorations and while I was walking home I caught sight of my reflection in the river. I looked down and saw that if you look closely, my eyes had lost their brightness. I tried blinking a few times but it didn't really work. I sighed and continued my walk back home. I knew Techno wasn't going to be there because he was working things out with Dream. As much as I hated Dream, I hoped he would protect Techno. Even though Techno probably didn't need protecting anyway.

_**He tried to stop himself from crying almost every night But he knew there was no chance of feeling alright Summer came by, all he wore was long sleeves 'Cause those cuts on his wrists were bleeding through you see** _

That night I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to hold back tears as the razorblade made it's way down my arm. The tears weren't from the pain of cutting. They were from the pain that I had to keep up my act as the weird guy who deals drugs and walks around almost naked. I put the razorblade back in the closet and picked out a dark, long-sleeved, shirt for tomorrow. I had made the mistake of wearing a white one today and I got blood on the sleeves from the cuts.

_**He knew he was depressed, didn't want to admit it Didn't think he fit it, everyone seemed to miss it He carried on like a soldier with a battle wound Bleeding out from every cut his body consumed** _

I knew something was wrong with me. I knew I was depressed. But I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to burden them with something stupid. I had tried telling Schlatt once but he didn't seem to care. He was the one who had gotten me a box of razorblades. So I figured that if Schlatt doesn't love me, who would? That was the real question. Who would? Who would love someone who was dumb on purpose? Who would love someone who needed to cut to make it another day? Who would love someone who cried themselves to sleep every night?

I was pretty sure no one would. I didn't know why Techno had decided to stay. I don't know why he hasn't abused me yet. I don't know if he actually loves me.

_**He had no friends at school, all alone he sat And if someone were to notice he would blame the cat But those cuts on his wrist, they were no mistake But no one cared enough to save him from this self-hate** _

I was confident no one actually wanted to be my friend. I would always sit alone, sleep alone, talk alone, walk alone, etc. I did everything alone. There was this one time where Tubbo decided to sit with me. But he saw one of my scars and asked me about it. I got kinda scared and quickly blamed it on my cat. Tubbo had shrugged and didn't sit with me again.

These cuts serve a purpose though. They make me realize that even a small amount of pain can get rid of all the thoughts of Schlatt. Of him not caring. Of everyone not caring. Then I thought of something.

What if Techno was just using me? What if he really didn't care about me and was just using me for information?

_**Things were going down, never really up And here he is now stuck in this stupid rut He knew exactly what he had to do next Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around his neck** _

Techno... the only person who I thought cared... could be using me?!?! So that would mean... no one cares. No one would care if I died. Schlatt had always told me I was better off dead. I guess he was right. I knew what I had to do. I looked in my chests and saw some rope. I had no clue how to tie a noose but google knew everything so I just followed their instructions. I tied the other end of the rope to one of the support beams in the house that I knew could hold my weight.

_**He wrote a letter with his hands shaking wild "Look at me now! Are you proud of your 'precious' lover?"** **But he knew that his lover wasn't the one to blame It was the SMP that should bow down its head in shame**_

Before I dragged the chair underneath the noose, I wrote a letter to Techno. It explained why I did this. I wasn't sure he would be able to read it because my hands were shaking so badly. I had quickly finished the letter and dragged the chair to the noose.

_**He stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon Just don't think, it'll all be over soon The chair fell down as he took his final breath It's all over, all gone, now he's greeting death** _

I took a deep breath and put my head through the loop. The rope was scratching against my throat as I looked out the window at the moon. I smiled and closed my eyes. I kicked the chair out from beneath me and choked for a good while before everything went black and silent.

Techno POV

I had taken all the wither skulls and soul sand to Dream's base in under an hour today. It was tiring. But he told me that if I didn't help him, he would take Quackity's last life. I couldn't let that happen. So I figured I should go check up on Quackity and make sure he was okay before I went back to my base.

When I walked into the house it was oddly quiet. Quackity almost always had some weird Mexican music on, except when he was sleeping. He was probably really tired as well from being the president's assistant. So as quietly as I could, I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

_**His lover walks in, he falls down to the floor And now nothing can take back what he just saw The precious boy that he loved is just hanging there His body's pale and his face is violently bare** _

He didn't answer which was unusual for him so I just walked in. Thats when I saw him. Dangling from the ceiling, a rope around his neck and a chair on the floor. I tried to stop myself from crying out as I sunk to the floor. _**He sees the note and unfolds it with care All he does is stare How can this be fair? He starts reading as the tears roll down his face**_

I saw a folded up piece of paper that said 'To Techno' on it. I slowly unfolded it as tears flooded down my face. I started reading it slowly.

**Techno,**

_**I'm sorry love, but this world is just not my place I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in I've come to realize this world's full of sin.** _

_**There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race It's a disgrace, I was misplaced. Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place. It's okay though, 'cause you'll see me soon.** _

_**You'll know when your time has come, Just look at the moon. As it shines bright throughout the night. And remember everyone's facing their own fight. But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter.** _ _**You'll make it through the night Just hug your pillow tighter.** _

_**So let the world know, that I died in vain. 'Cause the world around me, is the one to blame.** _

_**And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone 'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on That's what they used to tell me, all those kids I knew. So I'm going by the law, "majority rules" . My presence on this earth is not needed any longer. And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger. You're the best boyfriend that I ever had, It's such a shame I had to make you so very sad.** _

_**But just remember that you meant everything to me. And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key. Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write. And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight I'm watching over you from the clouds above. And sending down the purest and whitest dove, To watch over you, and be my helpful eye.** _

_**So this is it world, goodbye** _

**Love, Quackity**

It was all their fault! They would all pay. L'manberg. Dream. Everyone. They were all going to die for this. It was their fault. They drove him to this. They're all going to hell.


End file.
